Surprises
by libby021093
Summary: Edward and Bella tell the parentals about their marriage, but they're surprised by their reactions; Alice has a surprise for Bella and Edward gives into temptation and bella can't wait! Read & Review. Title changed again
1. Big News

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of these awesome characters! 

My brain was going crazy as I thought of how I would possibly ever explain to Charlie that I was getting married! Although, what I was worried about the most was not Charlie, or what would be going through his head after we told him. None of that! What I was worried about was miles away in Florida. Renee! What would my mother think, after her failed marriage? She blames Charlie for there divorce because he did stop her from leaving. When Edward left she assumed I would never take him back. I guess she was wrong.

"Bella" Edward whispered in my ear.

"What…oh…sorry" I replied after realizing we where at my house.

"It's all going to be OK!, I promise" he said noticing my face turn a shade whiter as I stepped out of the car

I walked in to the house and yelled for Charlie to come to the kitchen.

"Yes??" Charlie said walking down the stairs

"Edward and i have something to tell you" I said hoping he doesn't jump to conclusions as usual

"Its OK dad!"

"Well what is it then??"

"Ummmm….well you see" I replied. That's when Edward jumped in

"Well Charlie…this news is very BIG, but Bella and i think you can handle it!" He said with a wink at me.

"Oh My Gosh you pregnant!" Charlie blurted out

Charlie must not have though hard on that because Edward was shocked

"No dad! … Were getting married!"


	2. life long love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the best characters ever (sadly)**_

"_No dad!...Were getting married"_

_CPOV_

_What how can she do this??? She can't be getting married! Edward only came back months ago! She's too young!_

"You can't get married!" I replied with out question

"I don't care what you say Charlie. We didn't come to ask your permission! I love Edward with all my heart and can't imagine a life with out him. HE IS MY LIFE! We are getting married whether you like it or not." Bella replied with jut a much edge as my comment.

_Wow I knew they were in love but I though it was like me and Renee…young and foolish._

"Bella I know you love Edward" I said as he took her around the waist

"But me and your mom thought that we were in love, and then we got married and things changed" I spat out not trying to think of how my heart sunk when I thought about mine and Renee's failed marriage_. I will always love her!_

"Dad, Edward and I know it will be hard making the change from dating to marriage. But we know we can do it. We know things will change."

_As she said that I noticed Edwards expression change a little_

"Bella, I'm not telling you not to get married you don't have to get mad! I don't like Edward and I know he can tell. You know I would like it much better if you choose someone _else _to date, but I can't"

_With that last statement a low growl erupted from Edward. I quickly continued on…_

"I know I'm not going to be able to stop you to but I hope you make the right decision"

_With that Bella ran up to me and thanked me_

"Thank you, Charlie" Edward replied with a wide smile on his face, obviously happy with my reply.


	3. surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these awesome characters as sad as it is but I do get to mess with there lives!!!! ******

"_Thank you, Charlie" Edward replied with a wide smile on his face, obviously happy with my reply._

BPOV

"I cant believe that just happened!!!!!!!" I said to Edward as he drove way to fast, to tell his parents the good news.

"Gosh Bella, for a second I just though you were Alice!" he replied with a smile playing a crossed his face.

"Sorry, but I can't believe that was so easy!" I continued on with a blush spreading across my face. Then it hit me, it was TO easy! Then I remembered Renee! As I realized this I guess my expression changed because all of a sudden Edward looked worried.

"What's wrong?" He asks with a hit of worry in his voice.

"Well…I was just thinking about how easy it was for Charlie to accept that we were getting married…" I spat out so fast I wasn't sure if he caught it all, but of course he had!

"Bella" He said looking at me trying to hide the smile growing on his face.

"You don't have to worry I will be there and no matter what Renee says we CAN get married with out her" He continue on.

I though about that and how we had discussed possibly going off to Vegas and getting married. Though now Alice was already booking places to have the wedding and reception, ordering a catering service, everything! But still I knew everything would turn out all right.

"You know I love you right?!?!?" Edward said as we pulled up to his home with a look of concern he usually got when Alice had some thing planed.

"Of course I do and I love you just a much!" I said a little worried seeing that Alice was sitting on the porch looking jumpier than usual.

"Bella!" She squealed as Edward came over to open my door.

_Uh-oh _I thought as she came running over to me and gave me a big hug. Then I heard Edward chuckle. _This can't be good_.

"OhMyGosh!!!! Bella you have to come see this" She said dragging me inside.

"Alice what are you going to do to me???" I said as she pushed open a door to a room I had never been in before open. All of a sudden this room was open wide in front of me with a perfect view of the back yard and the creek behind the house. The view was incredible but that was just the view! When I looked around there was beautiful Victorian furniture set up with a canopy bed and matching tables and desk. On the other side of this large room was a vanity with a chair. On both sides of that were two doors on either side which I assumed were a bathroom and closet.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked after giving me time to circle this marvelous room.

"Its beautiful!" As I said this I was wondering why I had never seen this room before, and why she was showing me this.

"What is all this for Alice?" I said as I went to open a door that lead to what I assumed a closet.

"Its for you Bella, I knew you would love it!" I though about this and how I would soon be part of there family. Thinking this I turned my head towards Edward.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" I said a little smirk on my face

"I did not!" He said a little worried to what I might have done I he did

"Don't be so modest Edward!" Alice said, with a little laugh building up within her

"You did, did you?!?!?" I said stepping a little closer to him. His face becoming a little scared as I continued to step toward him.

"I might have thought of it" He said his voice a little shaky.

"Thank you!" I said closing the space between us

"What?" he said a little confused by the new expression playing across my face

"I said thank you!" I replied, followed by a little laugh

Then we kissed, Edward not seeming to want to hold back at all as he picked me up in his arms, moving me to the big bed behind us. We sat there a moment me trying to catch my breath as we broke apart.

I could not stand how he just sat there looking so calm. My heart beating faster and faster as he laid back on the bed motioning me to join him. As I laid back and cuddled into his chest I noticed the door had been closed and Alice left.

Then something occurred to me. Edward had made me a deal. Before we got married, before he would turn me into a vampire, there was something we had to do. He promised me we would. I turned my head and looked at him with a huge smile on my face. Then I said

"Is it time?"

He winked at me and kissed me so passionately I though I was going to melt in his arms. I started to get a little deeper into the kiss. This was usually when we would break apart. Though we didn't he just pulled me on top of him.


End file.
